The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0095’.
‘CIDZ0095’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has orange bronze daisy-type inflorescences, excellent flower production, very vigorous growth and spreading plant habit, and very uniform flowering with response time of 7.5 weeks when grown under short days.
‘CIDZ0095’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation discovered among flowering plants of the variety ‘CIDZ0066’ growing in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., in June, 2015.
The parent is the proprietary plant ‘CIDZ0066’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,406 having inflorescences of a pink hue under usual conditions differing from the orange bronze inflorescences of ‘CIDZ0095’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0095’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in October 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.